


Cover me

by Hello_Trash



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But hey you know what to expect now, First Kiss, M/M, Please don't read this if you are triggered by that sort of thing, Sad Tyler Joseph, Suicidal Thoughts, The first chapter is a mess, Warning!, Yes I know the tags alone are an emotional rollercoaster, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Trash/pseuds/Hello_Trash
Summary: 3:10 He'd already waited 10 minutes3:12 He found a nice quiet place3:13 A deep and steady breath3:14 One more minute





	1. Goner

It was around 3 PM, the streets were empty and dark.  
Nothing to be seen and nothing to be heard, except for one boy.  
He was hiding from the dull glow of the streetlights and shivered from the gold air of the night, his hoodie pulled over his head and his hands burried deep in his pockets.  
He was wearing a backpack and occasionally checked his watch.  
Yeah, a watch.  
He was maybe the only one in the 21st century who still had a watch.  
But he couldn't care less.

Currently the time was 3:10.  
He'd already waited 10 minutes.  
But was there ever a right time?  
He'd waited his whole life and looked how that worked out.  
5 more minutes.  
5 more minutes and then he would finally stop exciting.  
Then he wouldn't have to hide from the streetlights anymore.

3:12  
He found a nice quiet place.  
A forest, it seemed fitting.  
He used to play in here when he was little.  
He was a kid raised outdoors.  
He smiled at the thought.

3:13  
A deep and steady breath.  
The boy slowly opened his backpack.  
He took the gun out of it and placed it before him.

3:14  
One more minute.  
This was the first time in a long time he had felt something.  
He'd been raised to believe in god.  
But now he was so close to ending his life, he wasn't so sure anymore.  
Why would god let him get this far?

A voice echoud near him.  
It spoke to him, called a name.

''Jim! Jim get back here!''  
_Who the hell...?_

A loud barking appeared from the trees behind him and a dog stood before him within the next minute.

''Owh gosh I'm so sorry, he doesn't listen at all...''

It may be difficult to see clearly because of the dark, but if Tyler could make out the owner of the dog, then the owner could recognize Tyler.

''Tyler..?''

He didn't know how to explain himself, but maybe he didn't need to.  
He could feel his eyes getting wet and he had to blink to see clearly again.

''Josh.. ''

''Is.. Is that a gun?''

''I- i..''

  
It was now or never, who cared that Josh would see it.  
He didn't even know the guy that well.  
It was just another familiar face who didn't give a shit.

Josh carefully sat down on his knees before Tyler,  
who was currently holding the gun to his own chest.

''Tyler, look at me.''

He was clearly crying now.

Josh stretched out his hand.  
''Give me the gun.''

Tyler finally looked up to meet Josh' eyes.  
And he was suprised to see hurt in them, and sadness.  
Josh wasn't angry.  
He was just sad.  
Everybody was always angry, this was new.

Tyler slowly nodded.  
His shaking hand placed the gun in the other shaking hand.  
Josh placed the gun on the ground behind him where he could keep an eye on it and put his arms around Tyler.

Tyler sobbed loudly while his entire body shook.  
He let himself be held for what felt like hours.

''I'm gonna take you home now, is that okay?''

''I d-don't.. want t-to. go.. my parents.''

''Okay, no. I get that uhm.. You can stay with me tonight.''

''T-thank you.''

''No problem. Now, let's get you out of this fucking forest.''

3:54  
It didn't seem right, but maybe he was supposed to get it wrong.


	2. I'll stay awake

Josh's home wasn't far away from the forest, yet Tyler barely registered what happened in between those two.

Somehow he found himself sitting on the bed.   
He had some time for himself as Josh was getting them something to drink.  
The color red seemed to be the main theme in his bedroom,   
It covered every wall and reappeared in books and random objects.  
Tyler wasn't the biggest fan of the color, he mostly wore black.  
His own room was almost completly black and so on for the rest of the bullshit he owned.

Black was save, it gave you the ability to disappear into the background completely, and he used that ability to the fullest.  
Tyler was ripped away from his thoughts as Josh entered the room again.

''How are you?''

''Great.''

''Shut up.''

Josh handed him a beer and Tyler accepted.  
He didn't want to drink anything, but he needed something in his hands.  
If he could hold this little bottle without breaking, then at least not everthing was falling apart.

''My parents are out off town for a few weeks, I haven't had time to do grocery shopping yet, but I didn't want to be rude.''

''You are very funny you know that?''

''Huh?''

''You just let me inside your house although you basically only know my name and after you almost witnessed me kill myself, and the first thing you do is hand me a beer.''

''Well what was I supossed to do then?''

''I don't know.. you could've let me die?''

''And then? What will happen to you? You're willing to give up everything just so you can have peace?''

''You ask a lot of questions, and you know I don't have the answers.''

''It's too late for this shit.''

''You're just sad because you know I made a good point.''

Josh sighed.   
''Where do you want to sleep? You can stay upstaird and I could take the...''

And just like that Tylers face went pale and his eyes became big.  
''I- i don't want to..''

''What the hell?''

Tylers breathing fastened. 

''Dude? You okay?''

''N-...n''

''Hey! Hey! Breath, just breath.''  
Josh put an arm around Tylers shoulder and held him tighter, after a few minutes Tyler's breathing slowed and his eyes closed.

Josh held his hand before Tylers mouth and could feel the warmth spreading on his skin.

''Don't want to sleep huh?'' He muttered under his breath.  
He covered Tyler with a blanket and went downstairs to spend the night on the couch himself.


	3. Quiet is violent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about selfharm, it's kinda angsty but it won't go into too much details.  
> Stay save <33

Tyler was awoken by soft knocks on the door.  
He made sure his legs were covered with the blanket and answered.  
''Come in.''  
Josh stood in the doorway with a plate in his hands.

''I don't know what you normally eat for breakfeast so.. uhm..I just made you a sandwich.''

Tyler normally didn't eat anything for breakfast, but he appreciated the gesture.  
Josh placed the plate on the nightstand besides the bed and took his chair from the desk to sit on.

''Did you sleep alright?'' Tyler asked.

''Mweh... fine I guess. You?'' 

''I haven't slept that much in a long time.''

''Why?''

''Whenever I close my eyes I ... nevermind.''

Josh didn't bother to ask further.  
Tyler was still a stanger, and it seemed he was talking about something pretty private, yet Josh hadn't slept all night because Tyler had so many private secrets.  
So what If he didn't know Tyler that well?  
Anyone could see he was in the need of a good friend.

''Do your parents know that you are here?''

Tyler hated talking about his parents.  
It was because he hated them.  
He knows that back in the forest he had mentioned them, truth is they weren't present in his live anymore.  
They had moved to LA for some dumb reason and left him alone.  
He looked at his watch.

9:30  
He didn't want to think about the last time he'd checked his watch, so instead he took the plate and bit into his sandwich.

''Tyler?''

Tyler swallowed and looked at Josh with raised eyebrows.

"Do your parents know...''

''Yes. They know... Can I stay a bit longer?''

''I mean, if your parents know you are alright.. I guess you can.''

''Thanks.''

''No problem buddy.''

Tyler ate the rest of his sandwich in silence and Josh took the plate from his hands when he was finished.

''I need to do some grocery shoppings.. do you wanna tag along?''

Tyler didn't want to leave the house and he also didn't trust himself being alone right now.  
He fiddled with his hands as he tried to form a decent answer.

''Ýes..yeah. Sounds fun.''

''Okay, great.''

Josh walked towards the door and Tyler stood up from the bed.  
He remembered way too late that he'd only slept in his boxers.  
Josh's eyes traveled down to his thigh.  
He was screwed.

''What the hell... Tyler?''

Tyler looked at his feet and wished he could dissapear.

''Why.. ''  
Josh hesitated, this was something really, really private and everything between them was so fragile already, if he crossed a certain line he could break Tylers trust and that was the last thing he wanted right now.

But he knew he couldn't let this go, so he took a deep breath and went on;  
''...Does your thigh look like that?''

\--

Tyler hadn' taken that question too well.  
He'd grabbed the plate from Josh's hand and smashed it against a wall, then he found a place on the ground by the same wall and just started sobbing.

Nobody had cared that he cut himself.  
If you couldn't see it, it wasn't there.  
Right?

The fact that Josh had seen the still fresh scars and asked that question meant everything.

''Talk to me Ty, please.'' Josh was crouching before him with his hand on his shoulder.  
''Why do you do this to yourself?''

He just sobbed and sobbed until eventually, Josh pulled him into a hug.

He was a mess,  
He'd always been a mess.  
But at least right now,  
he wasn't a lonely mess.


	4. We're broken people

''I don't feel anything.. I mean I can feel that my body works.   
I can feel it when i'm walking or eating or sleeping, but I just don't care about those things.  
I don't really care about anything anymore.''

''Tyler...I.. I'm sorry, but you don't need to hurt yourself to feel things again!''

''You don't understand. It's not like that.''

''Then what is it like?''

''It's.. It's like i'm slowly suffocating, like i'm the captain of a sinking ship and the rest of the world are passengers on that same ship.  
I've let them down.''

''It's never the fault of the captain.''

''It is.''

''Sometimes it's an iceberg, or a engine, it never the fault of the captain.   
He just tries to do his job.''

''Well, maybe he sucks at his job, maybe the one thing he is supossed to be good at is the thing he hates most.''

''What do you hate most?''

''Living, I hate being alive... people think that it's a fairytale, you graduate, find a nice place and get married, they think you've failed if you don't do those things.   
But I don't want to go to school, and I don't need a girlfriend... I just.. I just...''

Tyler sniffed and looked at Josh with watery eyes.

''I just want to die.''

\--  
Josh had never been a great talker, Tyler knew that fact.  
But in that moment Tyler was grateful that Josh didn't say anything.

He just hugged him again as Teardrops fell down his eyes.  
Josh was crying, and Tyler was crying,  
yet something warm formed in his stomach.

No, Tyler was not starting to grow feelings for his only friend.  
Josh didn't know he was gay, and he himself didn't even know for sure.  
He was just confused.

\--  
A few hours later they were both sitting in Josh's bed with a laptop between them, and a empty pizza box on the floor.  
There was some kind of horror movie playing but Josh couldn't bring himself to pay attention, he could only think about what Tyler had said. 

Josh had seen it in his eyes, his new friend wasn't kidding, and it hurts.  
Josh wasn't somebody who felt comfortable around new people, but with Tyler it was different, like there was this connection...   
Josh didn't know what it was and if it was real or just there because Tyler was barely hanging on, but he knew that he himself needed this too, Tyler wasn't the only one who felt alone in this world.

The credits started rolling down the screen.  
Josh wanted to close the laptop but Tyler stopped him.

''I always watch the credits.''

''Why?''

''Because there's a lot of work that goes into making a movie, and only the actors are recognized for it.''

''Okay, I mean.. that's true.''

So they watch the whole credit scene, they laughed at funny names and Josh listened carefully as Tyler explained what all those names had done for the movie.

When the last name rolled up Josh asked if he could close the laptop now.

''Yes you may.'' Tyler said with a grin.

''You should laugh more, it suits you.''

''I can say the same about you.'' 

''Touché.''

Josh yawned. 

''You tired?''

''Kinda, I think i'm gonna sleep on that awesome couch again.'' Josh said sarcastic.

''Uhm..actually I was thinking... I mean your bed is big enough... ''

''You want me to stay?''

''Yes.. please?''

''Course.''

Josh didn't bother to change his clothes, Tyler had been wearing Josh's way too big shirt with yoga pants underneath, so he got comfy and pulled the blanket up to his chin as his friend did the same.

Five minutes later Tyler was snuggled up against his back and Josh could feel his breathing in his neck.

''G'night Josh.'' Tyler muttered.  
''Sleep tight Ty.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...   
> I didn't know where I wanted to go with this fic.   
> I thought Tyler and Josh were just gonna be friends but I decided to slowly poor some gay into this thing.
> 
> *The videoclip for nico and the niners gets me hyped af for tour  
> **I've watched it seven times already oops


	5. Save your razorblades

Tyler didn't sleep that much.  
He liked to listen to Josh's calm and steady breathing.  
He was still holding his hand and although it was kind of sweaty and sticky, it was comforting.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because when he woke up Josh wasn't next to him anymore.

His heart began to race and he started to panic.

''Josh?''  
  
No reaction.  
It was then he noticed there was a note laying on the pillow next to him.  
With shaking hands he picked it up.

_Hey Buddy,_  
_Just doing some groceries._  
_I'm probably home when you wake up._  
_-Josh_

He exhaled.  
Josh was save, everything was fine.

Except it wasn't.  
The reason everything had seemed fine the past few days, was because of Josh.  
And now he was alone for the first time and everything came crashing down again.

Josh was going to be back soon.

A voice whispered in his head.  
_Just search for something sharp._  
_You can end it now and he won't even notice._

But Josh would notice.  
Yet he listened to the voice.  
He searched Josh's room and found a utility knife in a drawer of the desk.

Footsteps.  
There where footstops coming up the stairs.  
he shoved knife between the matras as quickly as he could and climbed back into bed.

The door opened and Josh came in.

''Tyler?'' He whispered.

Tyler did his best to act like Josh woke him.

''Mmphff.. "

Josh settled himself on the bed next to Tyler.

''You thirsty? I've already placed everything in the fridge but I brought you a waterbottle.''

''Thanks.''

Josh passed him the bottle with a smile.

''Why are you smiling?''

''Because I'm happy."

''What are you happy for?''

''I don't know.. It's just a good day.  
People don't always have to be happy for a reason.''

''Yes they do, I do.''

''Well, I have this idea in my head.  
And uhm it seems... kinda stupid.''

''No! Tell me.''

''So... there's this new movie that I think you would like to see, and we don't have anything to do tonight anyways.. ''

If Tyler didn't know better it sounded like Josh had asked him out for a date.  
But he did know better and if it would keep Josh away from the knife hidden under his own bed for a little bit longer, Josh's idea didn't seem stupid to Tyler at all.

''Yeah, I'd like that.''  
Tyler sweared that was the most pathetic smile he'd ever made, but it didn't matter because Josh believed it and smiled back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't see myself as a good writer,  
> I know what I want to say but not how to say it. (I'm dutch, so ignore my grammar)  
> That's why it makes me really happy to see that people enjoy this fic :)  
> It makes my writing and my day easier.
> 
> Thank you guys,  
> stay alive.


	6. Screen on my chest

Both Tyler and Josh had a hard time paying attention to the movie.  
Even though Tyler did his best to keep up with what was playing on the screen, he couldn't stop thinking about the knife waiting for him at Josh's home.  
It was calling his name, making him forget about everything else.

Josh eyes followed the screen, he read the subtitles and listen to what the characters had to say, but his mind was also somewhere else.

He didn't want to scare Tyler, he needed to take things slow.  
And although he had gone through his plan in his head several times now,  
he was still scared to death.

What if he wasn't Tyler's type?  
What if Tyler didn't want anything to do with him after he'd-...

No, No.   
Postive thoughts.   
Josh needed to focus on positive thoughts.  
\--  
Never in his life had a movie seemed so long.  
The end credits started rolling and Tyler got up.

''Tyler?''

''Yes?''

''Uhmm.. what are you doing?''

''Do you wanna sleep in the theater or something? The movie is over.''

''Yes, but you always watch the credits.''

**_fuck, Josh was right._**  
\--  
When Tyler had taken his seat once again, Josh turned to look at him.

_Don't be a pussy, don't be a pussy, don't be--_

Josh leaned in and kissed Tyler.

Tyler had never expected that.  
Like ever.  
He was so surprised he forgot to kiss back, he just sat there with wide eyes.  
Completely frozen to his seat.

Josh must've noticed at some point.  
''I- I'm sorry.. I, uhm people.. like said.. you are gay..and uhm I thought...like..''

''No.. I mean yes, I'm gay.''

''I should've asked, I'm sorry.. I though you wanted this and..''

''No! I mean yes.. Shit Josh, I do want this! I just wasn't expecting it, that's all.''

Josh face brightened up.   
They looked at each other for a long time.  
Neither of them said something.  
Neither of them needed to.

''Fucking nerds, there's no after-credits scene in a horrormovie.   
Does this look like goddamn MARVEL to you?!''

They turned around to see an angry woman behind them.  
she was cleaning up the now empty film hall and was shouting that she couldn't do her job because of them.

They left the quickly after that.

\--

**_The fact that he kissed you doesn't mean he loves you._ **

''Tyler?''

**_How could somebody love a monster like you?_** '

''Are you okay?''

''What? Owh, yeah.''

''You kinda zoomed out there for a moment Buddy.''

**_See? He still calls you his buddy._**  
 _It's because he doesn't know what we are yet_ , Tyler told himself.

''We should probably get to bed, we've been talking for...''

Josh mimicked looking at his watch that wasn't there.  
Tyler smiled at him and told him how long they had been sitting on Josh's bed doing nothing.

''45 minutes.''

''Pfff, it felt like 15.''

''Yeah,''

''Hey, I'm gonna give you a pair of my old pyjama's.  
You can't keep sleeping in nothing but your boxers forever.''

_**He doesn't want to commit.** _   
_He just wants me to be comfortable._

''Thanks.''  
\--  
Tyler could hear Josh coming up the stairs.  
He was humming.

_He seems so happy._   
_**So stop making him sad, just be honest with him.** _

''Here ya go.''   
Josh handed the pyjama's and winked at Tyler.

_He fucking winked at me._   
_**You can't do it, can you?** _

''Josh? Can I ask you something?''

''Of course you can.''

''Í'm not comfortable.. with uhm.. sleeping in one bed.''

Josh's face fell.   
''Owh.''

''Yeah.'' Tyler scratched the back of his head as he talked.  
''We have shared a bed before.. but that was like.. different, and I just need .. space at night.''

**_Really? That's your excuse?_ **   
_Shut up._

''It's fine.. I uhm.. I'll just be downstairs if you need me.. or something.''

''I know.''

''Goodnight... I guess.''

''Wait! Can you.. uhm. Give me a hug before you go?''

That seemed to help a little bit, and when Tyler kissed Josh's cheeks he could feel Josh blush in his shoulder.

''Goodnight, Joshua.''

''See you in the morning, Ty.''

The voice in his head just laughed as Tyler watched Josh leave.  
It knew it had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in the best mindset right now and I have these little outlets,  
> Writing is one of them and I'm sorry if you can tell by the quality of the fic.  
> I love this story and I'm not gonna give up on it.
> 
> Love you guys.   
> Stay alive.


	7. The night's decor

Tyler was gazing at the ceiling in the dark room.  
The pyjama's smelled of Josh and it made it more difficult for him to finally take out the knife.  
It felt like Josh watch watching when he wore the pyjama's.  
Like any moment Josh could pop up behind him and leave him forever.

**_Just take them off._ **

Tyler knew the voice in his head was right.  
He would have to take them off eventually.

He stripped down to his boxers and hid himself under the sheets.  
He let his hand feel the familiar scars, let his fingerips brush them slightly.  
He hovered the knife over them, but hesitated.

**_Tyler._ **   
_Can't you just shut up for a moment?_

_**You know I will when you do this, at least for some time.** _   
_What if Josh finds out?_

**_Josh doesn't care, and he doesn't love you._ **   
_You... You don't know that._

_**He doesn't give a single shit, and he doesn't fucking love you.** _   
_Stop._

_**HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!** _

His mind became foggy, and his thoughts blurry.  
He started to drag the knife over his skin and bit his lips to stop noises from escaping.  
\--

In the morning the voice was gone, well.. silent.   
It never left.  
Tyler didn't search for it, although he knew it would come back at one point.

It became loud at night.  
It took over his dreams, every night of the week.  
The voice would shout and scream, would kill and bodies would hide in every though corner of his nightmares.

That's why he disliked the color red.  
He faced it every night in the form of blood when he closed his eyes.  
And now it could use Josh in his nightmares, which it already had.  
Multiple times.

He wanted to forget the nightmare he had last night as soon as possible.  
Without the voice he maybe had a change at that.

Tyler forced his thoughts to stay in the back of his mind.  
He hadn't had time to clean up last night because he cried himself to sleep again.

So he searched the knife and hid it yet again under the matras.  
Then he pulled the pyjama pants back on, and went downstairs to look for Josh.

\--

Josh hadn't been able to sleep that well.  
He had tried, really he had.  
But his mind kept wondering back to why Tyler had rejected him.

Was he hiding something from him?  
Josh knew he was.  
Tyler still had his secrets, and Josh just needed to deal with the fact that he wasn't going to open up anytime soon.

So Josh was going to wait, even if it took a week, a month, or the rest of the year.  
Josh was going to make sure that Tyler knew he could trust him.

''Josh?''

He jumped up from the couch as soon as he heard Tyler's voice and footsteps coming down the stairs.

Tyler rubbed his eyes and yawned.

''I'm guessing you didn't sleep that well?'' Josh asked.

''I can say the same about you.'' Tyler said as he walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek once again.

Josh started blushing, he couldn't help it.   
He hadn't been given the time to progress that this was their thing now.  
A new, and fragile kind of thing.  
But also a good kind of thing.

''Want some coffee?''

''How do you know I like coffee?''

''Because it's the only thing i've seen you drink this past week,'

''It's been a hell of a week.''

''True, no sugar, no milk, am I right?''

''Course you are.'' Josh smiled.  
\---

They both went to work in the kitchen.  
Tyler made coffee, and when that was done helped Josh with making some breakfeast.

It became their little routine,  
Tyler would sleep upstair and as soon as Josh was awake, they ate their breakfeast together and talked about their plans for the day.

Josh was still secretly working on trying to get Tyler to open up more, but as some failed attempts had made clear, it was better to just let Tyler... be Tyler.

Until a month after they had been together, Josh got a phone call from his parents.

 

 

 


	8. My name's Blurryface

''Tyler, we need to talk.''

Tyler's heart started to race ten time faster when Josh said those words.

He nodded and followed Josh upstairs.

 _Did I hide the knive last night?_  
_**Yes it's in the bathroom. We're fine.**_

''My parents called...''

''Yeah.. I sorta guessed that already.''

''They want me to visit next month.''

Tyler's heart didn't stop pounding, the lightbulb in his head started to flicker on and off and all kind of thoughts were racing in his head.

''Please don't leave.''

''I need the money.. They won't give me more until they know I can pay it back in the future.''

''Ý-you.. you can find a job?''

''There are not many of those here... Listen Ty.. I'm not gonna leave you alone, you're gonna come with me and my parents just have to live with that.''

The thought alone of seeing Josh's parents made Tyler's gut fill with anxiety.

''No. I-I don't wan't-..''

Tyler's breathing started to fasten again.

''Tyler.. relax it's all going to be fine okay? I love you.''

Tyler wished he could answer but he couldn't breath.  
He jumped up from the bed and rushed into the bathroom.  
\--

He regretted going in there almost immediately, He could feel his own voice being forced to hide from the loud laughter of the other one.

**_I told you he was going to leave you! I'm always right, you never learn._ **

Tyler closed his eyes and cried, until everything slowly fadded to black.

\--

Josh had been trying to enter the bathroom for almost 15 minutes now,  
He heard Tyler's sobs and was incredibly worried when they stopped.

He had tried pleading.  
So he took a deep breath and walked a few steps back...  
Just as he jumped to kick the door down, Tyler decided to open it and he fell face down on the cold bathroom floor.

He heard Tyler laugh in the background and he smiled to himself.

''I know, I know, I'm stupid. I was worried okay?''

**_''You have every single right to be.''_ **

That didn't sound right.  
This wasn't Tyler's voice, this didn't sound anything liked Tyler's voice.

''What the hell?''

He looked up expecting to see... actually Josh didn't know what to expect, but it was not Tyler's face twisted in an awful grin with bloody red eyes staring directly into his soul.

''Tyler, this is not funny.''

**_''That's not my name.''_ **

''I mean it, what are you doing?''

 ** _''Tyler is screaming your name, it's rather entertaining to say the least. Seeming how you did the same thing just minutes ago. Now if you would allow me to introduce myself, my name is Blurryface, and it's an honor to finally meet you Josh , Tyler thinks so much about you.''_**  
  
Blurryface took Josh hand and kissed it.  
Josh (who was still sitting on the floor) pulled it back quickly in disgust.

''I want Tyler back.''

**_''Oh,oh,oh, my poor Josh. Our Tyler's not gone, He's just been.. out off control these past few weeks.''_ **

''He's not _your_ Tyler, and what the hell do you mean?''

_**''Owh! But you felt rejected didn't you? When he told you he didn't want to share a bed.** _  
_**How cute.. See the truth it that he was scared you would find a certain utility knife you had dumped in your desk hidden under your own very matras.''** _

''No.. he stopped. He promised it.''

**_''He really hasn't. And he isn't going to, taking him to your parents will only make it worse. I'm creative you see.. I can find a way to break both of you.''_ **

''What are you?''

**_''I'm everything you loathe, and everything he needs. I'm his biggest fears, his deepest insecurities and his meanest thoughts and I'm going to-''_ **

Josh didn't know what happened but Blurryface had stopped talking and his eyes started to flicker between red and the calming brown Josh knew and loved.

''Tyler?''  
The brown eyes looked at Josh for a moment before flickering back into red.

''Tyler! Please, come through.''

Josh heard a low pitched growl.

''I love you! I really fucking love you Tyler!''

The eyes closed all together, and Tyler (hopefully Tyler.. god please let it be Tyler)  
fell to his knees.

Josh was too scared to say anything, and tention filled the air.

Until a small and soft voice asked for his name.

Josh ran over and gathered Tyler in his arms.  
He comforted him as best as he could as Tyler sobbed and sobbed until he didn't have anymore tears left.

''Why didn't you just tell me?'' Josh whispered, as Tyler was still clutching onto him for dear life.  
''I-i.. I d-didn't know.. He-he c-could do t-this...''

''I won't let it happen again.'' Josh swore.  
''I- i l-love you t-too..''

Josh took Tyler's face in his hands and kissed him.  
His lips we're salty and chapped but Josh couldn't care less.

Because it was Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I finally wrote Blurry into the story, I was kinda struggeling with how I wanted to fit him in here, but I think it kinda works.
> 
> This work is probably gonna have 10 or 11 chapters.  
> Which means it's almost finished!  
> Hope you're still enjoying the story so far, (I know how it's gonna end hehehe) 
> 
> Love you guys,  
> Stay Alive


	9. Taken by sleep

''You're not gonna sleep alone tonight and that's it, I'm not talking about this anymore Tyler.''   
''He doesn't want you here right now.''

''I don't give a fuck what he wants right now.''

''I can't control him when I sleep! What if he hurts you?''

''Huh, you know what. He can try.''

Okay, maybe.. preferably not, but Josh wasn't going to admit Blurryface scared the crap out of him.

Tyler sighed. ''Fine.'' 

Josh's bed was big enough for the both of them, but Tyler didn't want Josh to take more risks so he insisted to sleep on the ground, which in return Josh wasn't having any off, so Josh got ready to sleep on the ground.

''I talked to my parents.''

''I know... '' 

''No, I mean.. I talked to them again, I told them I'm not coming to visit.''

''But.. you need the money?''

''And you need me, we still have enough to live from for the next month.''

Tyler felt guilt build up inside him, Josh could be living a much better and healthier life if it wasn't for him.

''Hey, stop that. It's not your fault.''

''What?''

''I saw the look on your face, don't feel guilty.''

''But.. I am.''

''Then stop it, if anyone here is to blame it's me.''

''Why?''  
Tyler asked before realizing that that was probably not how he was supposed to react, damn his curiosity.

''Because I didn't notice, i'm so stupid Ty... ''

''What didn't you notice?''  
Owh goddamit, he did it again.

''Well.. your scars, or the fact that you're not happy. And that I thought that you are better now, I should've realized that this is something you can't just bounce back from. I'm sorry...''

''Hey, hey, look at me, it's not like that.  
Yeah you're right it's hard, but it was a lot harder before I met you. And maybe i'm not happy all the time but the time's that i'm happy it's because of you.   
You helped me in so many more ways than just 'noticing' that something is wrong, please don't forget that Josh.''

''You helped me in ways too.'' 

''G'night Josh.''

''Sleep Tight.''

\--

Josh couldn't sleep.  
Tyler snored a little in his sleep, it wasn't loud, it was soft and sounded more like a sigh.

Josh had just been able to make out Tyler's features in the dark, he looked peaceful and beautiful.  
But Josh knew he wasn't peaceful, he knew that Tyler's head was a mess, and it was not gonna be easy to clean it up.

Because cleaning up meant getting rid off Blurryface.

After a few more minutes of hopeless thoughts and ideas floating inside his brain Joshs gave up sleeping on the ground.  
Yeah Tyler had warned him.

But he didn't care.

He tiptoed over to Tyler's bed and carefully placed his head on the empty pillow.  
He checked if Tyler was really asleep and placed his hand in Tyler's. 

Now he could really fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG GUYS, THEY DROPPED ANOTHER VIDEOCLIP  
> And now back to the weather with a 99.9 chance of Twenty One Pilots being gone till 5 October.


	10. I scream, You scream, We all scream (Down in the forest)

_**''I will burn everything down.''** _   
_Go away, I don't want to deal with you tonight._

**_''I'll start with Josh, i'll make sure you have a front row seat, you're gonna feel the snap of his bones like it's you who broke them, you're gonna hear his screams like you are making them and his heart is gonna stop an hour before yours stops beating too.''_ **

Tyler watch the scenery change,  
The bloody battlefield he normally found himself in changed to a forest.

**_''What would you do if you can choose to do it all over again? If you could travel back in time and make sure Josh never met you.''_ **

_''I wouldn't travel back. I love Josh.''_ Tyler didn't waver.

**_''LIES! He saved you. You're breathing because of him, but you don't love him. He's just something to hang on to until eventually you try to kill yourself again.''_ **

_''You are lying.''_

_**''You know I'm not, you always do this. Find a reason, fuck it up, and try again.** _   
_**You're like a video game without an End Boss. Well guess what, you've found one.''** _

The scenery changed again, but this time Tyler started to panic because of it.  
He was locked behind bars, Blurryface standing before him with the keys in his hands.

**_''Welcome to the final level.''_ **

_''You can't do this. Josh will kill you.''_

**_''Not if I kill him first.''_**  
He started to walk away with the keys.

_''You won't get away with this! Get the fuck back here you Dick!''_

But Blurry was gone.   
Tyler punched the wall in frustration, he didn't stop until they were cover with red around his knuckles.

 _''Owh goddamit!''_ He threw himself against the wall multiple times until everything faded to black and he fell to the ground.  
He was defeated.

\--

**Blurryface knew he had told Tyler that he was gonna start with Josh.**   
**But he also knew that to break Josh, he had to break Tyler first.**

**If you loose one piece of a puzzle, you're not gonna be able to make it whole again.**   
**In this scenario, Tyler was that piece and Josh was the puzzle.**

**He slowly peeled Tylers eyes open.**   
**He knew that his glowing red eyes could wake Josh, so he made sure Josh didn't get the change to look into them.**

**It was difficult to escape the hand of his lover,**   
**Maybe Josh was dealing with his own demons.**   
**The boy was covered in sweat and shouting all kinds of bullshit.**   
**He wouldn't let go of Tylers hand.**   
**Blurryface was quick and replaced his the sheets.**

_**What the fuck.** _

**Red marks where Josh's fingernails had dug into skin were covering his hand.**   
**_''True love.''_ Blurryface sneered in a whisper.**

**Then he checked if the rest of his body was completly his and working proparly and got the fuck out of this shithole.**

**He looked at the watch on his wrist: 0:15**

_**''Why is it always fifteen?''** _   
**Phoetic fuck.''**

\--

Josh woke up screaming.

He never had nightmares but what the hell was that.  
It took him a moment to adjust to the real world.  
But when he did, the first thing he noticed was that something was missing.

Or rather someone.

He shot out of bed and started to run in the house like a crazy person.  
Screaming Tyler's name over and over again.

He checked the bathroom, the living room, the kitchen and basicly every other corner in the house.

No Tyler.

He stopped to looked at the clock.  
0:10

"Shit!''

He ran outside on his socks, didn't bother to change into something else then his pyjamas.  
He knew where to go, it had been heavilty featured in his nightmares and he never wanted to go there again.

Josh ran to the forest.

\--

**They where standing on a bridge.**   
**The one right before entering the forest.**   
**There was no going back now, he was going to be free.**

**Yet something was holding him back.**   
**Was he afraid?**   
**Tyler was always the one in control whenever they tried this, and Tyler had nothing waiting for him on the other line, he had no need to be afraid.**

**Blurryface had something waiting for him.**   
**He didn't know what or where, but he knew he did.**   
**It had been calling him his whole life.**

**0:18**   
**But know it wasn't the right time,**   
**It had always been 15.**

**Maybe that is why they had failed in the past.**   
_**''We are jumping on 20.''** _

''TYLER!''

 ** _Or maybe 19._**  
\--

Realisation hit Josh.  
Of course it wasn't Tyler.

But he was too close now and he wasn't going to loose him.  
He couldn't live without him.

Glowing red eyes turned around.  
They had never been this intense.

**_''Go away Josh, Or i'm taking you down with me.''_ **

''I'm not afraid of you Blurry.''

**_''I've told you before, you should be.''_ **

''You are Tyler's worst fears, his biggest insecurities, what if I took those away?''

**_''Owh Honey, you have no idea what's going on inside. You wouldn't even come close.''_ **

''I think I do.'' Josh changed his tone and focussed on the face he had created in his head.

He had named it Clancy.

Josh had read about him in Tyler's notes he had carried in his backpack.  
It was Blurryface's alter-ego, the one he loathe.  
It was his only shot at defeating Blurry.  
\--

**_''So you're just gonna take a nap? That's your secret weapon?''_ **

_''I've got to admit, I've been asleep for quite some time old friend.''_  
Clancy opened his bright yellow eyes,  
the color of hope.

**_''No- nonono... you- you aren't real! Tyler made you up.. you can't... THIS can't be happening!''_ **

_''But that's where you are wrong. Tyler didn't make me up, I made him believe he did,_   
_I've been hiding in Josh the whole time, watching and observing you from a distance.''_

_**''But why- why would you hide from these.. these.. Pathetic creatures?!''** _

_''You are the only creature I see here.''_  
Ooooh.. good one, Josh said to Clancy in his head.

_''And I think Josh found your puzzle piece._   
_Leave Tyler alone, forever. He's happy now._   
_If you do show yourself, you will face the consequences and I will make sure those are the last thing you'll ever face.''_

Red eyes started to flicker, but instead of turning back to brown they shined yellow for a moment and Josh knew Clany had left him.  
He felt kinda sad he had, but knew Tyler need him more then he did.

''Josh?''

''Oh my god. Tyler, oh my god.'' Josh ran over and pulled him into a crushing hug.

''What happened.. wait, why are we on a bridge?''

''He's gone, how do you feel?''

''Huh? Who's gone?.. Really? Blurry's gone?''

''Yes! You did it!''

''Just like that?''

'Just like that.''

''I mean.. I do feel kinda different, like there's something lifted from my shoulders..it uhh... Feels good.''

Josh smiled.

''Let's go home.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna write one more chapter.  
> We're almost there guys!


	11. Update

Hi!  
Suprise! I'm still alive.  
So a lot of things are happening in my life right now,  
school started again and all my friends are taking different classes :(  
Next year i'm going to see Panic and Twenty One Pilots live in Amsterdam.  
And I'm gonna learn to play the keyboard in October :)

But... to the point.  
I decided I wanna make a part 2 of this story.  
So instead of posting another chapter and finishing this, it's gonna be a series!   
I don't think I will be able to write a lot (because of school) but I will try to post at least one chapter a week.

Love,  
Laura   
(That's my name btw)


End file.
